


Should Have Been An Oral Doctor

by nctenneth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctenneth/pseuds/nctenneth
Summary: Kris visits his best friend, Junmyeon, While he's on his work break. Hormones are flying and the both of them are highly sexually frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unusually short compared to the other smut work I do.

Junmyeon noticed that something was wrong with Yifan as soon as he walked straight into the doctors surgery that morning; He'd dumped his rucksack then himself onto the examination bed and let out a whine. The young man sat there patiently in his swivel chair for Yifan to rant about work, some barista that got his order wrong or something that he encountered today that wasn't his style, but no; Wu Yifan didn’t utter a word and it didn't surprise Kim Junmyeon.

_It generally didn't._

As best friends you would always come to each other if something was sincerely ripping at you but the Chinese man's behavior caught Doctor Kim Junmyeon off guard today.  Then he noticed it, while staring straight at Yifan - He noticed the sitting against his jeans, and boy was it causing wonders in Junmyeon's pretty little head. While Yifan had his head buried frustratingly into the pillow of the examination bed, groaning into it once in a while (which sounded too sexual for Junmyeon's liking), the young doctor had wild, filthy thoughts clouding his mind; how he would do numerous things to Yifan in this sound proof room.

Some of those thoughts were along the lines of Wu Yifan screaming not just Junmyeon's name but his profession into that pillow. Oh how much he would enjoy that so, but should he be having such thoughts about his best friend? Junmyeon coughed into his fist, trying to clear the slight awkward atmosphere in the room, gaining the attention of Yifan.

"What brings you here?" his crisp clear voice echoed across the room, almost startling the out of Yifan and bringing him out of his trance. Yifan always loved Junmyeon's voice; soft like cotton but crisp like snow and always giving you an unhealthy, pleasing twist in your stomach... Almost like an orgasm to the ears. Yifan's answer was so muffled, 'Myeon didn’t understand a word that came out of the elders mouth, “Eh?” A roll of the short brunnette's eyes and smirk had him standing up out of his desk chair, making his way over.

_Should he be doing this? Is this going to be the biggest up of his life?_

Hearing approaching footsteps coming from towards the room, Yifan's head lifted up from the pillow and locked eyes with Junmyeon - He stood stick major still mentally screaming and asking himself mentally what he was doing over and over again. As Yifan's and Junmyeon’s eyes stayed to locked onto each other’s for longer, more moments passed, then suddenly, Junmyeon crawled onto the bed, hovering and pinning the taller's hands above his head. Yifan gasped for air, almost like a fish when he suddenly felt Myeon's hot breath on his neck, his warm mouth placing light and ticklish butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin there before he closed his chocolate hooded eyes, one of his soft hands running cupping his cheek, thumb gliding along while his other hand still held his arms above.

And with that, the all too familiar butterflies awakened in Yifan's tummy, the ones he’d get whenever he would think of this kind of reality actually over and over in his head; sending electric shocks through his whole body. Yifan couldn't help but think that it was a sick twisted dream as usual, that he fell asleep and Junmyeon appeared in his dream; finally giving him the attention he desired and finally wanted.  Everything tensed when Junmyeon's fingers trailed up to the now bare skin on Yifan's thighs, after he pulled his skinny jeans and baby blue boxer briefs that he didn’t hesitate to comment on at all; wasting no time.

When his hot breath brushed making Yifan whimper his name out and run his now free hands through the other's hair. Junmyeon looked up at Yifan with pure lust and sex driven eyes, not giving him a chance to regain a posture while as it was evidendant to them both that his breath was already unsteady, that's when the corners of Junmyeon's mouth curled upwards. The next moment, he pressed his lips against the tip of Yifan's , not tearing his eyes away from the older man. Junmyeon's tongue trailed around the tip, tasting the juices of pre-cum that had started to leak from Yifan's shaft almost instantly. Yifan didn’t have time wonder where Junmyeon was hiding this side of him through the few years of their friendship, because just as the thought entered his mind, Junmyeon brought his mouth over Yifan's dick, slipping a bit of his length in a bit at a time.

As loud moans continued to escape Yifan's lips when when he felt his ride high, he curled his fists onto the sides of the bed, the cold metal digging and numbing his palms as Junmyeon continued to go down on him, almost swallowing what Yifan had.  Wu Yifan's deep and quick breaths was all that could be heard throughout the room until his started to grunt out his best friends name, who suddenly stopped what he was doing; looking at him with dark eyes.

“What did you call me sweetheart?” His accent thick, breath hot against the taller's thighs. Yifan's body started to ache for his touch again, almost burning. “Doctor; Doctor please!” Yifan whined in Chinese, only parts which Junmyeon could make out but he was satisfied enough.

“Much better” Junmyeon greedily licked off the juices from what Yifan's arousal had produced. While watching the scene, the Chinese felt the orgasm again building inside of him, desperate for more of Junmyeon's touch. Smirking once more, he went down on Yifan again, wasting no time in putting the whole of Yifan's shaft in his mouth, not breaking his fast pace as if he needed as much of a release as the Yifan did; his release being Yifan's.

While still furiously going, Junmyeon let out moans of his own; rubbing his soft hands over Yifan's thighs and squeezing his dick lightly and teasingly. Yifan came hard, without warning of course and Junmyeon fucking loved it. 'Myeon swallowed, ignoring whatever was at the corner of his lips and sat up; not looking anywhere but into Yifan's eyes.  Junmyeon was massaging Yifan's thighs his thumbs softly before like the start, pressing a small butterfly kiss to his cheek. “..I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” muttered the short brunette 

_“You have no idea”_


End file.
